The present invention relates to a device for manufacturing rotationally symmetrical constructional parts having walls formed of juxtaposed tubes which are wound spirally about the axis of symmetry of the constructional part and connected to each other, comprising a bending device, which is provided with at least one bending groove with a bending flank or groove edge surface conformable to the provided three-dimensional geometry of the constructional part to be manufactured, and, associated therewith, a device for clamping and adjusting the free rear end of the tube to be bent which tube has its front end fixed to the bending device, with the adjusting parameters for the tube being continuously controlled, during the bending of the tube along the bending flank, in conformity with the provided three-dimensional geometry of the constructional part to be manufactured, particularly in accordance with such copending U.S. Patent applications assigned to the assignee of this application.
A device of this kind, described in such copending U.S. Patent Applications, comprises a control device for automatically adjusting the radial distance of the clamping device from the central longitudinal axis, or axis of symmetry, of the bending device, and the control device includes an electric control-value transmitter whose set-point is adjustable, by means of a cam, as a function of the angular displacement of the bending device and which is followed by an electrohydraulic control-value receiver activating a hydraulic actuator for a continuous radial displacement of the clamping device.